Dulce vida
by LightKey27
Summary: Cap 1[ Tener a una compañera de cuarto no estaba en sus planes, pero la necesidad lo llevó a ello. Ahora con Meredy en su vida tendrá que lidiar con las diversas situaciones que se presenten.] Cap 2 [Primeros encuentros] Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.
1. Nueva roommate

_**—Dulce vida—**_

 _ **Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los utilizo para crear historias locas. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.**_

 _ **Palabras: 416 :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **01-Roommate melenuda—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Cómo es que esto puede pasarle dos veces a la misma persona? —Lyon había salido temprano del trabajo e inmediatamente se dirigió a su apartamento el cual actualmente estaba compartiendo con su nueva compañera de cuarto, Meredy, el motivo del alquiler era económico, las cosas en la empresa no estaban saliendo como lo había planeado, por lo que gracias a la gran idea de su hermano, ahora tenía que convivir con aquella chica de cabellos rosas.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que la sala estaba hecha un desastre, en primera instancia pensó que se trataba de un robo, pero luego de escuchar algunos quejidos en el cuarto de su invitada, descartó la idea.

Aunque lo que encontró tampoco fue lo esperado.

—¡No te atrevas a burlarte! —exclamó con enojo la oji-verde mientras intentaba quitar de su cabello lo que parecía ser fideos con algunas verduras.

—No puedes evitar que lo haga —comentó acercándose a ayudarla, retirando sus manos de la gran cabellera y dando inicio a una inspección melenuda —¿Por qué simplemente no lo cortas? Parece que no puedes lidiar con él.

—¡No! —gritó horrorizada ante la idea de desprenderse de su amado cabello —Ni pensarlo, no. Me gusta mucho mi cabello, el problema es que no le dedico mucho tiempo y…¡Wow! —se interrumpió.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el albino preocupado por haber hecho algo malo.

—N-Nada, es sólo que…es hermoso —admitió al ver la hermosa trenza que Lyon le había hecho, nada comparado a la situación en la que se encontraba hace unos minutos — ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlas?—Preguntó con curiosidad y alegría en su voz —¡Eres increíble!

—Tengo un par de primas que…tienen una situación parecida a la tuya— confesó un poco ruborizado por el alago —Yo era quien las cuidaba, así que tuve que aprender estos gajes de oficio.

—Como una niñera—río — ¡Qué lindo! —comentó con una inusual combinación de burla y respeto.

—¡Hey! Así no es como debes agradecer el hecho de que salvé a tu cabello por enésima vez —se quejó él cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mejillas, como un niño pequeño.

Meredy río ante la situación y se incorporó rápidamente para salir de la recámara —Tienes razón, haré la cena como agradecimiento, pasta y deditos de pollo ¿Cierto? —el chico sólo asintió asombrado por el hecho de que ella conociera sus gustos, segundos después reaccionó ante lo dicho por ella y corrió rápidamente para evitar alguna catástrofe.

No quería que hubiese un incendio en su casa, de nuevo.

.

.

.

Pues me animé a participar en este reto porque vi la palabra "Drabble" sí, fue por eso principalmente, además de que puedo darle un poco de amor a un par de mis bebés :3

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Primer encuentro: De compras

— ** _Dulce vida—_**

 ** _Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los utilizo para crear historias locas. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island._**

 ** _Palabras: 475 :D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

— ** _02-Primer encuentro: De compras—_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Viajar a Fiore no suele ser ningún problema para él, puede disfrutar de las diversas atracciones que tiene aquella ciudad, ir a la Catedral Cardia y por supuesto visitar a su medio hermano Gray en aquel ruidoso gremio llamado Fairy Tail, sin embargo prefiere realizar este tipo de viajes con compañeros como Toby o Jura, quienes no se distraen con alguna vitrina que exhiba algún vestido de diseñador o a ver cada joyería mostrada tras un cristal, que es básicamente lo que sus dos acompañantes están haciendo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que se probaron todos esos vestidos y no van a comprar nada? — llevaban alrededor de dos horas en aquel local, desde que las primas Blendy divisaron, con su radar de modas, aquella marca de ropa que no se encontraba en su ciudad, de manera que arrastraron al albino para que las acompañara, aunque ellas ya tenían la tarea designada para él.

Llevar las bolsas

Suspiraba del aburrimiento en el sofá que la tienda tenía designado para chicos como él, con mala suerte, sólo escuchaba las risas de sus compañeras y los comentarios referentes al amor que se hacían cada vez que se probaban una nueva vestimenta. Dio un vistazo a los demás lugares y sólo compartió el sentimiento con los demás desafortunados que se encontraban en su situación.

 _Lo que hacen por amistad, o quizás amor_

Sin embargo, su atención fue rápidamente capturada por una abundante cabellera rosa que tomó asiento a su lado, ya que era el único disponible, la chica prácticamente se derrumbó en el lugar con la gran cantidad de bolsas que llevaba.

No se había percatado de que se le había quedado viendo hasta que ella le habló:

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó amablemente la oji-verde mirando con cautela al chico, intentando descifrar sus intenciones.

—L-Lo siento, es sólo que…no creí que una chica se cansara de comprar, ya sabes…—comentó señalando aquella gran cantidad de bolsas de distintas tiendas. La chica lo miró extrañada, para luego reír a carcajadas dejándolo un tanto desconcertado.

—No me estoy riendo de ti — aclaró mientras se secaba las lágrimas que brotaron por las risas —Estas no son mías, son de mi amigo — la cara de sorpresa del albino fue magistral —Lo que sucede es que estamos de visita en la ciudad y resulta que aquí está la chica que le gusta y bueno, quiere dar una buena impresión, pero te lo juro es una diva total.

—¡Meredy! — un azulado con un evidente tatuaje llegó hasta donde se encontraban la pareja charlando —Te he buscado por todas partes, ella ya debe haber llegado de su misión, debemos irnos — ordenó y de no haber sido porque ella sabía que estaba nervioso, no hubiera obedecido.

—Por supuesto — le respondió y de inmediato se giró hacia él —Nos vemos después — se despidió.

 _Hasta algún día, Meredy_

Pensó el Vastia.

.

.

.

N/A: Inspiración rápida para remar el bote de mi ship ¡#TeamLyredy!

—Key


	3. Primer encuentro: Ayuda

**_—Dulce vida—_**

 ** _Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los utilizo para crear historias locas. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island._**

 ** _Palabras: 392 :D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

— ** _03-Primer encuentro: Ayuda—_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Llevaba poco más de dos meses trabajando en aquella cafetería, Lamia Scale, se podría decir que era uno de los trabajos más tranquilos en los que había estado, no tenía que lidiar con clientes problemáticos, la limpieza era dura, pero justa y necesaria, las canciones que colocaban para los clientes eran de su total agrado, no había perturbación alguna en su ambiente.

Al menos eso creyó hasta que la vio entrar por la puerta de cristal, una peli-rosa con una vestimenta poco usual para damas, su cabello, debía admitirlo, estaba hecho un desastre, sus pantalones estaban sucios y la chaqueta que cubría la parte de arriba tenía un par de agujeros, podría haberla juzgado de inmediato por su aspecto, sin embargo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para eso, creyendo que podría causar algún escándalo vio a la gerente del lugar, quien con un gesto de cabeza le dio permiso de que la atendiera, sin embargo la chica lucía un tanto despistada.

—¿Disculpe? — intentó hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—¡Rápido, una ambulancia! — Gritó desesperada — ¡Han atropellado a un niño y a un perro! —anunció, sin embargo uno de los clientes que se encontraba degustando su comida se levantó para hablar.

—No diga tonterías señorita, bueno —le dio un vistazo rápido haciendo notar su desagrado por su apariencia —Si es que se le puede llamar así, me han informado que ya se han llevado al niño, así que no tiene por qué…

—¡Es para el perro imbécil! — Le gritó de inmediato, sorprendiendo al albino por aquel cambio de actitud — Todos se han fijado en el niño, pero aquel animal aún sigue sufriendo en la calle ¿Hay algún veterinario por aquí? — De repente un par de hombres, un rubio y un pelinegro, se levantaron de sus asientos.

—¡Somos veterinarios! —anunciaron sacando más de un " _Gracias al cielo_ " de las personas que se encontraban presente — Nuestra clínica está a algunas calles de aquí, llévanos ahí por favor — pidieron a la peli-rosada quien con un asentimiento de cabeza corrió hacia la puerta, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás y buscar con la mirada al albino.

—Gracias por intentar ayudar, nos vemos después —se despidió y se fue con los dos chicos hacia el lugar de los hechos.

Para el Vastia, definitivamente aquel fue un día irregularmente…¿Bueno? Quién sabe, pero de alguna forma estaba feliz de saber que existían personas como ella.

.

.

.

N/A: Creo que es lo más OCC que he hecho :'v


	4. Primer encuentro: Delito

— ** _Dulce vida—_**

 ** _Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los utilizo para crear historias locas. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island._**

 ** _Palabras: 496 :D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

— ** _04-Primer encuentro: Delito—_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Proteger y servir era el lema bajo el cual había sido criada, desde la muerte por deshidratación de sus padres en aquel terremoto, se juró a sí misma que no permitiría que nadie más pasara por aquel sufrimiento de agonía, ellos se pudieron haber salvado, pero la ineficiencia de ese entonces les robó la vida, por lo que aplicar para ser auxiliar médico había sido su sueño desde pequeña.

Desafortunadamente no pasó las pruebas para ello y luego de una buena conversación con su amiga Juvia, eligió como profesión ser una oficial de policía, afortunadamente contaba con la estatura mínima para ello, pues con los demás requisitos no tenía problema.

Actualmente tenía ya siete años en servicio, sin embargo a pesar de su impecable trayectoria capturando a los malhechores, existía alguien en el mundo que se le escapaba de las manos.

La banda de ladrones de banco quienes se hacen llamar _Galuna_ , cada vez que intentan frustrar sus intentos de robo logra escapar de la policía, pero finalmente la han asignado al caso y está más que lista para hacerlos pagar por sus crímenes.

Y ahí estaba ella, oculta entre los botes de basura mientras perseguía al líder de la banda, tal parece que sus fechorías se habían visto estropeados gracias a la estrategia que había tomado, dedujo rápidamente la identidad del líder debido a que fue quien actuó primero y salió corriendo de la escena, ahora sólo eran ellos dos.

Justicia vs Crimen

—No esperaba que hubiese alguien entre aquel montón de uniformados que fuera capaz de seguirme el ritmo, debo felicitarlo oficial — felicitó una voz que provenía del fondo del callejón y que cada vez se escuchaba más cerca de ella.

—¡Soy mujer, idiota! —gritó mientras salía de su escondite y disparaba al objetivo que caminaba hacia ella, dándole en la pierna y garantizando de esta forma su captura. Cuando se acercó a esposarlo notó que estaba en su propio mundo, no respondía ninguna de las preguntas que le hacía, quizás el impacto de bala rozó…¡Es imposible! No puede afectar al cerebro con solamente un rasguño, debe ser algo más.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —sabía que estaba siendo amable con un tipo que se dedicaba a la vida delictiva, pero necesitaba saber qué le ocurría.

—Eres tan hermosa…e inteligente —comentó el albino cautivado por la peli-rosada, a quien aquel comentario la hizo ruborizar.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —las sirenas de las patrullas estaban esperándolos, aquella escena había sido muy confusa para ella, pero las últimas palabras del chico lo fueron más.

—Es una lástima que nos hayamos conocido de este modo oficial, pero le prometo que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, de manera que no es un adiós, es un hasta luego —y dicho esto la puerta del auto se cerró y de esa manera el criminal fue escoltado hacia la jefatura, dejando a una muy confundida oficial en el camino.

—¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! —preguntó entre ruborizada, molesta e intrigada.


	5. Primer encuentro: Un tipo de crush

— ** _Dulce vida—_**

 ** _Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los utilizo para crear historias locas. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island._**

 ** _Palabras: 500 :D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

— ** _05-Primer encuentro: Un tipo de Crush—_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Se trataba del cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, aquella que le enseñó a vivir por quienes amaba, Juvia Lockser, era evidente que iría hasta el fin del mundo para felicitarla, aunque esta vez no tuviera que ir tan lejos, Magnolia estaba realmente cerca de su actual ubicación.

Sin embargo no había tenido tiempo de comprar algún regalo para ella y era mentira que asistiría con las manos vacías, por lo que tuvo que tomar un desvío de su destino original para buscar lo que necesitaba, porque afortunadamente conocía a la perfección los gustos de la cumpleañera y sabía qué obsequiar.

Estando ya en el mercado y una vez localizado el objeto a comprar corrió a toda prisa por él, y más al darse cuenta de que era el último que quedaba, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de llevarlo una mano desconocida alcanzó a tomar la caja y por breves segundos ambos la sostuvieron en el aire.

—Disculpa —dijeron al unísono para luego reír.

—Necesito esto —repitieron a la vez —Es la última que queda —informaron de igual forma. Esto comenzaba a complicarse.

—Mira, no sé quien seas, pero en verdad necesito esto, es para una amiga, créeme, no compraría esta figura de acción de Gray Fullbuster si no fuera porque ella lo adora, ni siquiera me interesaría de no ser porque ella es muy especial para mí, así que por favor si me permites —intentó quitarle la caja, pero aquella persona seguía sosteniéndola. Fue allí donde notó que el tipo llevaba una capucha, probablemente no quería que nadie lo viera comprar aquello, estuvo a punto de preguntarle, pero él habló primero.

—Es reconfortante saber que hay alguien que piensa así —comentó el desconocido —¿Preferiría entonces comprar una de Jellal Fernandes? —cuestionó llevando a que Meredy hiciera una cara de confusión.

—Sólo para regalársela a cierta maga de cabello escarlata.

—Entonces señorita ¿Me puede decir qué tipo de figuras de magos de los últimos Grandes Juegos mágicos le gustaría comprar? —de repente, el sujeto sacó un tipo de álbum en donde estaban los concursantes de años anteriores, la peli-rosada lo miró extrañada por tan rara pregunta, pero si tenía que hacer esto para conseguir el regalo de Juvia, lo haría.

—No lo sé, los últimos juegos que vi fueron por un caso especial, el equipo Fairy Tail B tenía toda mi atención.

—Qué coincidencia, tenían igual la mía.

—Oiga no sé qué pretende, pero debo irme ¿Va a darme la caja o no?

—Es toda suya, pero dígame —buscó una página que estaba doblada en la esquina y se la mostró —¿A quién prefieres? — le estaba enseñando dos fotografías de lo que parecía ser una votación por los competidores favoritos, los reconoció a ambos pues Urtear les había hablado mucho de ellos y sin pensarlos dos veces señaló al de la derecha —Elegiría a ese —y dicho esto se retiró del lugar.

Lyon se quitó su capucha mientras miraba sonriente su propia fotografía en la revista.

—Buena elección —le felicitó.


	6. Primer encuentro: Tardanza

— ** _Dulce vida—_**

 ** _Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los utilizo para crear historias locas. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island._**

 ** _Palabras: 370 :D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

— ** _06-Primer encuentro: Tardanza—_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Su jefe la iba a matar.

Se supone que debía ir a recoger al nuevo accionista de la empresa al aeropuerto, pero tuvo un error de fecha y en esos momentos se encontraba con una hora de retraso, sólo esperaba que no la despidieran por ello.

Soñar no cuesta nada.

Sabía que estaba conduciendo como loca, pero no tenía opción, ya después pagaría todas las multas que tuviera, pero definitivamente no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Cuando finalmente llegó se bajó del auto a toda prisa por lo que no pudo prever que su falda se atascara con la puerta rasgándole su basta.

—No es verdad —maldijo una y mil veces, no tenía tiempo para arreglarse, sólo procuró que no se le viera el trasero y corrió todo lo que sus tacones le permitieron, por lo que a medio camino tuvo que quitárselos y correr hacia la puerta número dos que es donde se encontraría aquel sujeto.

Logró llegar transpirada, con su cabello hecho un desastre, su falda arruinada, los zapatos en la mano, pero no veía a nadie con el perfil que le habían dado.

Alto, cabello blanco y saco gris.

Nadie.

Ahora sí estaba perdida ¿Cómo le explicaría a su jefe que no encontró al nuevo accionista?

—¿Disculpe? —una voz grave la llamó mientras se le acercaba —¿Es usted de Crime Sorciere? —preguntó el hombre. El alma le había vuelto al cuerpo a la oji-verde, será posible que él…

—¿Es usted el señor Lyon Vastia? —preguntó esperanzada como un niño pequeño cuando le dicen que Santa vendrá a dejar los regalos, aquello no hizo más que ruborizar al chico, quien en breves segundos logró reconfortarse y contestar.

—Sí, así es, creí que nadie vendría, mi vuelo tuvo un retraso y llegué hace diez minutos, pero tuve que ir al baño, así que…—su explicación fue interrumpida cuando se vio rodeado por los brazos de la chica.

—Lo siento —ofreció después —Es sólo que, creí que era yo quien estaba tarde, pero bueno, no importa ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Por supuesto, pero ¿No prefieres arreglarte un poco? Te ves preciosa, pero creo que no es recomendable que llegues así a la empresa —Meredy sonrió, aquel chico le agradaba.

—Tienes razón.


	7. Primer encuentro: Nervios

— ** _Dulce vida—_**

 ** _Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los utilizo para crear historias locas. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island._**

 ** _Palabras: 252 :D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

— ** _07-Primer encuentro: Nervios—_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¿Estás listo Lyon? —le preguntó el encargado de la cámara, Toby, a su amigo el cual parecía preocupado por la entrevista que estaba a punto de realizar, se trataba de Meredy Fernandes, una escritora de viajes reconocida mundialmente, no estaría tan nervioso si no se tratara de la primera entrevista que hacía a alguien famoso.

Atinó a asentir con la cabeza para tranquilizar a su compañero, pero la sensación de equivocarse seguía latente.

—¿Toma? —una chica peli-rosada se había acerca a él para brindarle un vaso de agua —Te vas a sentir mejor, créeme —le dijo sonriente y no supo por qué, pero terminó aceptando.

—¿Es la primera vez que haces una entrevista? —le preguntó mientras recibía el vaso vacío.

—Lo es y no puedo estar calmado —confesó —Es decir ¡Es Meredy Fernandes! Ganadora de un sin número de premios literarios, famosa por sus publicaciones en casi todas las revistas de viajes ¿Qué voy a hacer si me equivoco? —el albino estaba tan preocupado, que no se percató del ligero sonrojo que adornó las mejillas de la chica.

—Hey, tranquilo —lo tomó de las manos —Está bien si te equivocas, estás aprendiendo, ambos lo están, sólo procura dar tu mejor esfuerzo y todo saldrá bien —aquellas palabras fueron más efectivas que el vaso de agua.

—Gracias señorita, eso haré.

—De nada, buena suerte.

—¡Meredy, tenemos que maquillarte! —llamaron a la chica y Lyon ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando lo hizo ella ya se había ido.

—Nos volveremos a ver Meredy.


	8. Química: Incluso sin conocerte

— _ **Dulce vida—**_

 _ **Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. este drabble/escrito/viñeta participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island

Palabras: 503

.

.

.

 ** _—08-Química: Incluso sin saber quién eres—_**

Por fin había obtenido, con mucho esfuerzo, un trabajo estable el cual le proporcionaría una fuente de ingreso monetario suficiente como para vivir cómodamente.

No era lo que había planeado, pero no tenía queja alguna.

Bueno, casi no tenía queja.

Hace dos semanas le informaron del abogado que se estaría asociando a su **_buffet,_** sin embargo simultáneamente se había adentrado en un caso importante y se encontraba recibiendo apoyo de un interno de la empresa lo que no le permitió darse el espacio para conocer al nuevo socio. Aquello no le causó mayor remordimiento, por supuesto que conocer al personal con el que labora resulta de suma importancia, y más cuando se trata de asuntos legales, pero siempre se decía que lo haría muy pronto.

Pero eso nunca ocurrió.

Los días transcurrieron y para su sorpresa se había entendido perfectamente con el joven que la estaba asistiendo en el caso, la comunicación era telefónica, pero habían acordado verse lo más pronto posible para conocerse en persona.

Aquello la tenía de los nervios, nunca pensó encontrar a alguien que la entendiera tan bien, que tuviera sus mismos ideales y valores, alguien con quien concordaba casi en todo, porque si alguna discusión florecía, intercambiaban argumentos —totalmente válidos— para llegar a un punto muerto.

En el que ninguno podía avanzar o retroceder.

Y eso era totalmente nuevo —y emocionante— para ella.

…

—Lamento la tardanza, los documentos estaban mal impresos y tuve que encargarme de ello personalmente ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? —el apuro era notable en su rostro, al igual que la vergüenza, pues cuando vio aquel rostro varias ideas pasaron por su mente.

Especialmente una.

—N-No te he visto por aquí antes ¿Eres nuevo? —cuestionó cerrando los ojos con temor a escuchar la respuesta que le daría aquel joven albino.

—Sí, hace aproximadamente dos semanas que estoy en este lugar _—¡Era él!_

—L-Lamento no haberte podido dar la bienvenida apropiadamente, este caso era primordial y no pude despegarme de él.

—Cuando llego a un lugar de trabajo, usualmente espero tener un encuentro de presentación con mis socios —comenzó a decir él.

—Es la primera vez que debo utilizar este tipo de tácticas para cumplir mi objetivo.

—¿A sí? —no tenía una respuesta más ingeniosa.

—Así es, pero te disculparé con una condición —explicó.

—¿Cuál?

—Sigamos el desarrollo de este caso en una cena hoy en la noche, por supuesto, yo invito.

—Si no fuera porque tu apoyo me ha servido de mucho te diría que no, pero también te debo una disculpa por no darme el tiempo a conocerte.

—Entonces es una cita, pasaré a tu oficina a las 8, ahora —sonrió el peli-plateado.

—Por ahora, sigamos con este apasionante caso —Su invitación fue más que bienvenida, pasaron toda la tarde esclareciendo los detalles de su trabajo, el tiempo pasó volando, ninguno de los dos le prestó atención, se dedicaron a comentar sus observaciones, completar las frases entre ellos y a sonreírse mutua y seguidamente hasta que llegó la hora de su prometido acuerdo previo.

.

.

.

N/A: Lamento todos los horrores que puedan encontrar al escribir, en verdad lo lamento TwT y les agradezco por leer.


	9. Química: Conociéndote más

— _ **Dulce vida—**_

 _ **Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. este drabble/escrito/viñeta participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island

Palabras: 557

.

.

.

 ** _—09-Química: Conociéndote más—_**

El fin de semana había llegado y eso significaba una tarde entera en el centro de video juegos de la ciudad de Magnolia, hoy tenía como meta llegar al primer puesto del video juego que habían instalado hace un par de días, del que obviamente ya había jugado como desquiciada en su casa, sin embargo no contaba con que debería contar con un compañero para el juego.

—¡Maldición Jellal, no puedes dejarme ahora! —confiaba en que su hermano podría respaldarla en ese momento, pero le había dicho que tenía algún tipo de misión oficial con su compañera y eso fue todo lo que necesitó saber para comprender que no contaría con él.

Y ahora qué.

No conocía a nadie en aquel lugar, no volvería a tener un fin de semana libre hasta el otro mes y posiblemente para ese entonces ya existan otros juegos con los que deberá ponerse al día.

Es ahora o nunca.

¿Pero con quién?

Su mirada se desviaba hacia cada persona en el lugar, haciendo un perfil rápido de lo buen compañero que podría ser.

Pero nadie calificaba para el lugar.

Su estudio general se vio interrumpido cuando en la sala llegaron una buena cantidad de personas, entre ellas pudo reconocer a su compañero de clases.

Lyon Vastia.

No había socializado mucho con él, pero las pocas veces que lo había escuchado hablar parecía tener conocimiento del mundo de los videos juegos, sin embargo como no eran de su dominio, no se atrevía a hablar con él.

Era su oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y comprobar qué tan bueno era.

De manera que se acercó al peli-blanco a pedir que la auxiliara.

.

.

.

No tenía idea de cómo rayos llegó a esa situación, pero que su amor platónico le pidiera ser su compañero para el juego que su tío acaba de lanzar al mercado, en el que él había colaborado, es lo más grandioso —y extraño— que le ha pasado en la vida.

Por lo que su respuesta fue un oportuno "Sí"

—¡Genial! —no podía describirlo, pero realmente amó aquel entusiasmo que ella tenía, toda la ilusión que reflejaba.

Era tan genuina.

—Bien, no creo que conozcas el juego, pero básicamente debes disparar a cualquier cosa que tenga un arma, así que…

—Tranquila, Meredy, conozco las reglas —explicó colocándose su casco de realidad virtual y preparando su arma —Vamos por ello —no sabía de dónde estaba sacando tanto valor para hablar de esa forma, pero por ningún motivo quedaría mal frente a la chica que le gusta.

.

.

.

—¡No puedo creer que ganamos! —festejó la peli-rosada al ver la puntuación en la pantalla. Su alegría era tanta que terminó abrazando al albino, quien aún creía estar en un sueño.

—¿Cómo es que conocías tan bien los puntos ciegos y los ataques? ¡Eres increíble! —le alabó.

—Sabía que esas trampas serían una sorpresa para el jugador, así que decidí añadirlas.

—¿Añadirlas?

—Fueron mi idea.

—¿Eh?

—La compañía de mi tío es la encargada de esta línea de video juegos —explicó.

3…2…1

—¡Tu tío es Silver Fullbuster!

—Así es.

—¿Sabes lo condenadamente afortunada que soy porque seas mi compañero de equipo?

—No fui sólo yo, tienes unos reflejos increíbles, en verdad me impresionaste.

—Yo soy la que está impresionada, comprendías mis movimientos antes de que te los explicaras, fue tan…tan…¡Perfecto!

—Lo sé.

.

.

.

N/A: Lamento todos los horrores que puedan encontrar al escribir, en verdad lo lamento TwT y les agradezco por leer.


	10. Química: Trabajando juntos

— _ **Dulce vida—**_

 _ **Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. este drabble/escrito/viñeta participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island

Palabras: 557

.

.

.

 ** _—10-Química: Trabajando juntos—_**

No tenía queja alguna de sus habilidades culinarias.

Su tío les había enseñado, tanto a él como a su primo —casi hermano— Gray, todo lo que saben, sin embargo fue él quien optó por dedicarse a las artes culinarias como profesión.

Se encontraba alistándose para preparar el mejor postre de todos, pues hace algún tiempo había aplicado para ser parte de uno de la cadena de restaurantes más reconocidos a nivel mundial y no fue hace mucho que recibió la llamada para realizar la entrevista.

Aunque tratándose de cocinar, no podía ser una entrevista en una oficina, debía demostrar por qué creía que estaba calificado para ocupar el cargo.

No podía juzgar a los demás candidatos, al verlos no le daba idea alguna de cómo serían sus destrezas en la cocina, por lo que debían entrar en acción para calificarlos.

.

.

.

Los habían llamado solamente a ellos dos, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esto.

—Buenas tardes jóvenes, lamento llamarlos de manera tan misteriosa, soy Freed Justine el chef ejecutivo de este local y el encargado de juzgar sus platillos, díganme ¿Se conocen? —No había reparado en la otra persona —y vaya que debió hacerlo— se trataba de una joven de cabellos rosas y ojos color esmeralda que hacían un impresionante contraste con el uniforme blanco que llevaban.

—No —la escuchó hablar y entonces recordó el por qué la había mirado.

—No señor —añadió él —Es la primera vez que la veo —finalizó.

—Resulta curioso —comentó el peli-verde con sus dedos pulgar e índice sobre su barbilla —que incluso sin conocerse tengan habilidades similares.

—¿A qué se refiere señor? —preguntó ella.

—Hemos escogido a las dos mejores platillos, tanto en presentación como en sabor, y resulta que de entre todos, ustedes han sido los elegidos, pero con una curiosidad de por medio.

—¿Qué trata de decir?

—Necesito verlos trabajar juntos para evaluar su desempeño, de eso dependerá su ingreso a este lugar.

.

.

.

—¡No puedo creer que piensen que copiamos platillos! ¡Es absurdo! —decía ella mientras batía una mezcla en un recipiente.

—No me mires a mí, ni siquiera te conozco —respondió el Vastia picando los vegetales y pasándole el queso crema a la peli-rosada, quien se sorprendió ante el hecho de que se anticipara a su petición.

—Pero…Es que me resulta imposible de creer —dijo ella vertiendo salsa de soya al recipiente principal en espera de los vegetales del peli-blanco.

Y de esa manera siguieron, sin saberlo, complementándose en el trabajo encargado, siendo observado por una persona en quien reposaba una sonrisa complaciente.

—¿En qué estás pensando Freed?

—Míralos Ever, ni siquiera se percatan de la perfecta sincronía que tienen —dijo siguiendo cada movimiento de los aprendices —Tengo mucha magia por hacer.

.

.

.

N/A: Lamento todos los horrores que puedan encontrar al escribir, en verdad lo lamento TwT y les agradezco por leer.


	11. Química: Melodía

— _ **Dulce vida—**_

 _ **Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. este drabble/escrito/viñeta participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island

Palabras: 600

.

.

.

 ** _—11-Química: Melodía—_**

—No es lo que busco, lo siento —Lyon Vastia, un reconocido cantante, está en busca de una voz con la cual pueda hacer un dueto, sin embargo la búsqueda no ha sido fácil, ninguna persona ha sido capaz de llegar a satisfacerlo por completo, pero no se rendirá.

Eso nunca.

—Sé que estás allí afuera, sólo necesito saber dónde —se dijo mirando al cielo estrellado de esa fría noche.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y al ver de quien se trataba se vio obligado a contestar.

—¿Qué sucede hermanito? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —su hermano estaba a punto de casarse, así que no imaginaba la razón que tendría para llamarlo.

—No digas estupideces, surgió una situación y necesito tu ayuda —le dijo Gray desde el otro lado de la línea —La cantante que Erza contrató está envuelta en un accidente y no sabemos si podrá asistir…Eres la única persona que puede solucionar esto.

—No te preocupes hermanito, si no te conociera diría que estás suplicando —dijo riendo —cuenta conmigo, incluso llegaré más temprano para organizar todo.

—Te debo una, hermano.

—Para eso está la familia.

.

.

.

—Eh…¿Gray-sama? —la dulce voz de su esposa lo llamó —¿Ya has conseguido a alguien para la boda?

—Así es ¿Por qué?

—Erza-san acaba de llamar y dice que Meredy-chan está bien —confesó tímida.

—Oh no…A Lyon no le gusta que le cancelen.

.

.

.

—¡No pienso cantar con una desconocida! —el día de la boda llegó y tal como el matrimonio _Gruvia_ esperaba, Lyon Vastia sacó la diva que lleva dentro y se negó a cantar con Meredy.

Y por si fuera poco, tampoco la dejaba cantar.

Era él o nada.

—¡Escúchame bien, grosero! Me contrataron para cantar en esta boda y eso es lo que voy a hacer, comprendo tu situación y te ofrecí cantar juntos, pero ni siquiera eso quieres ¡Déjame hacer mi trabajo! —la actitud del Vastia la ponía histérica, pues él no quedaba conforme con nada.

—¡Gray, haz algo! —le pidió Meredy al peli-azabache, sin embargo él, al igual que todos en la iglesia, se dedicaban a mirar el espectáculo que estaban protagonizando el par.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —finalmente, la voz a la que todo aquel que la reconociera le hacía temblar las piernas, había llegado.

—¡Erza!

—Meredy ¿Por qué no has cantado? —cuestionó la peli-escarlata con autoridad.

—Gray tomó una decisión apresurada y llamó a este chico para que cantara en mi lugar, pero yo estoy bien, sin embargo él no me deja instalarme para hacer la presentación y tampoco quiere cantar conmigo, así que, no soy yo la del problema.

—Con que esas tenemos.

—E-Espera, E-Erza…l-lo haré, cantaré con ella, pero no me mates.

—Está bien, háganlo y dejen de atrasar el día especial de sus amigos.

—Lo siento.

—No hay problema Lyon-san —contestó Juvia sonriente.

—¿Por qué tan feliz? —le susurró Gray intrigado por la actitud de su futura esposa.

—Juvia tiene un buen presentimiento.

.

.

.

—Lamento todo ese espectáculo —se disculpó el peli-blanco.

—Realmente eres alguien difícil de tratar.

—Lo sé, lo siento —dijo él y seguidamente extendió la mano —¿Tregua?

—Mejor hagamos nuestro trabajo —eso fue lo que dijo antes de iniciar la canción y sin percatarse del efecto que había causado en su acompañante, quien supo cómo integrarse a la melodía.

Y como si la discusión no hubiera sucedido.

Blanco y rosa hicieron de aquel día uno inolvidable con sus melodiosas voces.

.

.

.

—No esperaba que cantaras tan bien —dijeron al unísono, riendo por ello.

—Estoy buscando a alguien con quien trabajar ¿Quieres…?

—Seguro, ¿Por qué no?

.

.

.

N/A: Lamento todos los horrores que puedan encontrar al escribir, en verdad lo lamento TwT y les agradezco por leer.


	12. Química: Cita a ciegas

— _ **Dulce vida—**_

 _ **Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. este drabble/escrito/viñeta participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island

Palabras: 467

.

.

.

 ** _—12-Química: Cita a ciegas—_**

—¡Vamos Meredy, debes ir! —una peli-azul tiraba del brazo de una peli-rosada que se rehusaba a acompañarla.

—Juvia ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no pienso ir a una cita a ciegas? ¡Y mucho menos con algún amigo de Gray! No quiero encontrar a un chico sin ropa en medio de la calle.

—¡Gray-sama hace eso porque tiene calor! —le defendió la Lockser —Además Juvia lo conoce y sabe que a Meredy-chan le agradará —comentó sonriente.

—¿Nunca me vas a soltar, cierto?

—Meredy-sama es muy inteligente.

—Me debes una Juvia, ya buscaré como cobrarte.

—Juvia piensa que no te quedarán ganas de cobrarle nada.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde está ese bastardo? Me dijo que a las cuatro y aún no llega —Lyon había acudido a la supuesta gran cita a ciegas que entre Gray y Juvia le habían preparado, no era alguien que creyera en esas cosas, pero estaba libre y nada perdía con salir un rato.

Quién sabe, a lo mejo y encuentra a alguien especial.

—Menos mal traje esto —comentó sacando un llavero de la chica de su video juego favorito —Eres la única que me comprende —le dijo en un susurró y lo devolvía a su bolsillo.

Y mientras miraba a varias partes en busca de una cabellera azabache o azul vio cómo una chica era empujada por un hombre más alto y más robusto que ella y seguía su camino.

Qué descortés.

Acudió en su ayuda, pero cuando llegó la encontró buscando con desesperación algo en el suelo.

—Disculpa —se acercó un poco —¿Estás bien? Ese tipo pasó y…

—¡No lo encuentro! —gritó con histeria mientras revisaba bajo las mesas que estaban a su alrededor.

Pero qué rayos.

—¿Puedo saber qué estás buscando?

—¡No encuentro a mi husbando! —Eso debía ser lo más raro que le habían dicho en la vida, y lo más gracioso es que entendió a la perfección a qué se refería, de manera que se agachó y comenzó a buscar.

—¿Qué tan lejos pudo haber ido? —preguntó al notar que no había rastro alguno de lo que sea que estuviera buscando, para ser un lugar público estaba muy aseado.

—¡Aquí está! —vociferó ella alegre —Eres el único que me comprende —le comentó al borde del llanto.

—¡Hey! No llores, eso no…¡No puede ser!

—¡Deja de mirarme así! No sé qué haría si llego a perderlo —espetó mientras se aferraba al llavero.

—Y yo no sé qué haría sin ella —añadió él mostrando la pequeña figura que lo acompañaba a todas partes, pero antes de que uno de los dos dijera algo una voz familiar los llamó.

—¡Meredy-chan!

—Lyon.

—¡Juvia!

—Gray.

—Juvia puede ver que ya conociste a Lyon-san.

—Espero que no lo hayas arruinado idiota.

Aquellas palabras los dejó confundido a ambos, sin embargo no tardaron mucho en reaccionar.

—¡Él/Ella es…!

.

.

.

N/A: Lamento todos los horrores que puedan encontrar al escribir, en verdad lo lamento TwT.


	13. Química: En el metro

— _ **Dulce vida—**_

 _ **Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. este drabble/escrito/viñeta participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island

Palabras: 350

.

.

.

 ** _—13-Química: En el metro—_**

Viajar en metro nunca le había agradado, la gente que subía y la empujaba sin piedad alguna y los ladrones a la orden del día no era algo que le apeteciera vivir, prefería ir en su bicicleta, sin embargo ésta se había averiado y aquel era su único medio de transporte, y el motivo lo valía después de todo su amiga la necesitaba y ella debía ir a ayudarla.

No todos los días recibes la noticia de que habían atropellado al primo de tu amiga y debes acudir a realizar una mudanza rápida para que ella se vaya a cuidarlo.

Para nada.

Si no fuera porque tenía prisa no se arriesgaría a quedar sin brazos o pies al momento de subir, o que los demás suban, al metro.

Faltaba poco para llegar a su parada y en verdad que le urgía llegar, había un tipo a su lado que la miraba demasiado para su gusto, así que entre más rápido mejor.

Cuando logró realizar la hazaña de salir tomó un poco de aire y se dirigió a las escaleras, sin embargo hubo algo que llamó su atención. Una melodía resonaba en la estación y dejándose llevar por ella se dirigió en busca del origen.

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que había un piano en medio de la estación, las personas se acercaban a ver de qué se trataba todo eso, pero ella solamente tenía ojos para la persona que ejecutaba el instrumento.

Y no supo cómo ni por qué, pero se acercó al lugar hasta posicionarse al lado del chico peli-plateado que se encontraba tocando y esperar el momento preciso para realizar un dueto con él.

Era mágico.

Era majestuoso.

Tan sublime.

Estaban tan sincronizados.

No podía creer que aquel extraño tocara tan bien y de manera tan natural.

No se dio cuenta de que las personas comenzaron a grabarlos, porque en ese momento sólo existían ellos.

Y la música.

No es que fuera una mala persona, pero agradecía a Gajeel y a Juvia por vivir tan lejos de ella y hacerla subir al metro.

Jamás olvidaría ese día.

 _Ninguno de los dos_.

.

.

.

N/A: Este drabble fue inspirado en un vídeo que vi donde dos chicos en España pasaron por la misma situación en el metro/ tren de ese país. Lo decidí utilizar porque lo considero simplemente algo tan mágico e irreal que te mata, bueno a mí me mata xD. De igual forma lamento todos los horrores que puedan encontrar al escribir.


	14. Química: Un poco de historia

— _ **Dulce vida—**_

 _ **Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. este drabble/escrito/viñeta participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island

Palabras: 578

.

.

.

 ** _—14-Química: Un poco de historia—_**

Estaba furiosa.

Aunque en ese momento creía que no había palabra para describir cómo se sentía, esa era la más cercana.

Y es que había planeado todo para ir a solicitarle al profesor Justine que fuera su tutor de tesis, tenía muy en claro que sólo aceptaba a un estudiante y a pesar de haberse levantado tres horas antes de lo normal, estar en la universidad esperando a que la abran, ir hasta el despacho del profesor y esperar.

Sólo para que su secretaria le diga que un estudiante lo visitó hace tres días para hacerle la misma solicitud.

—Esto no me puede estar pasando —sabía que el profesor debía realizar una entrevista a cualquiera que lo solicitara como tutor, por lo que no todo estaba perdido, sin embargo si hay alguien que se atrevió a realizar tal hazaña considerando que Freed Justine es un veterano en su campo y lo domina a la perfección además de que es conocido por ser severamente estricto, debe estar muy bien preparado para hacerle frente a la situación.

Por lo que la posibilidad de que sea un estudiante incapaz se reducía considerablemente.

Su primera opción fue la profesora McGarden, pero se encontraba fuera del país y no pudo contactarla, así que esta era su única opción.

Lo que más le gustaría saber es quien es su rival, al menos darse una idea de qué tan bueno —o malo— es.

Pero no sabía nada.

.

.

.

—Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad profesor —de alguna manera —y por alguna extraña razón— el tutor había accedido a entrevistarla.

—No me agradezca aún, yo simplemente cumplo con realizar la entrevista y elegir al candidato más idóneo, sin embargo es la primera vez que estoy considerando abrir una plaza extra.

—Vaya...Me parece maravilloso.

—Un poco fuera de mis gustos, pero estoy seguro que lo valen.

.

.

.

—¡Yay! ¡Me aceptó! —en ese momento no tenía tiempo para morir de la vergüenza por hacer tal escándalo en la biblioteca, lo que más le preocupaba e intrigaba fue el grito similar que escuchó no muy lejos desde el lugar donde se encontraba.

Y si su intuición era correcta debía ser el otro estudiante que aplicó para la tutoría.

Debía saber de quién se trataba.

Sin embargo a medio camino encontró a un tipo de cabello peli-plateado a una distancia considerable, pero relativamente cerca.

—¿Has sido tú quien gritó? —preguntó él.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo, pero veo que eres la persona que imaginé.

—La que va un paso delante de ti, por supuesto.

—No me gusta hacer evaluaciones sin ver la situación primero, pero por lo visto no eres nada del otro mundo apuesto que ni siquiera sabes en qué año fue la guerra entre Magnolia y Alvarez.

—x234 Ahora, ¿Podría responderme usted quiénes fueron los tres generales al mando de dicha guerra por parte de Magnolia?

—No seas presumido, por supuesto que lo sé, Scarlet, Dreyar y Vermillion.

—Impresionante, pero no tanto, ahí va una más difícil ¿Quién fue el soldado por parte de Alvarez que se suicidó?

—Irene Belserion, madre del general Scarlet, ahora es mi turno y no te lo pondré fácil. Nombre de la persona quien apoyó con un arma innovadora en la batalla contra Yesta.

—Milkovich Urtear…Esto es interesante, en verdad eres buena en historia —admitió él impresionado.

—Debo reconocerlo, no te quedas atrás.

—¿Podemos seguir hablando de la guerra mientras bebemos un café?

—Por supuesto, no tengo inconveniente con eso.

.

.

.

N/A: Este drabble fue inspirado en los sucesos del manga, sin embargo es un AU. Nuevamente lamento todos los horrores que puedan encontrar al escribir.


	15. Química: En el mar

— _ **Dulce vida—**_

 _ **Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. este drabble/escrito/viñeta participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island

Palabras: 319

.

.

.

 ** _—15-Química: En el mar—_**

Había esperado todo el día por ese momento.

Desde que llegó a la playa no hizo más que imaginar estar a medianoche con la luna iluminando el mar y ella caminando por la playa.

Aquello simplemente le relajaba.

Es por eso que había aceptado la invitación que su hermano le hizo, necesitaba despejar su mente, entre el trabajo y la universidad la estaban acabando.

Sin embargo no esperaba encontrar a nadie a esa hora cerca.

—Disculpa…¿Estás bien? —se había acercado a la persona que estaba con los pies dentro del agua mirando al cielo. El chico parecía muy sorprendido por encontrarse a alguien rondando por el área, pero terminó sonriéndole.

—No te preocupes, sólo me estoy relajando, es una vieja costumbre —aquella respuesta la tomó desprevenida, pero de alguna manera comprendió cómo se sentía.

—¿Te molesta si te hago compañía? —indagó esperanzada, consideraba que una buena charla con alguien era de las mejores cura para el estrés.

—Por supuesto, podemos desahogarnos mientras caminamos, por cierto soy Lyon, Lyon Vastia —aquello último la hizo reír y tuvo que pasar algunos segundos para que pudiera hablar de manera coherente.

—Lo siento, es sólo que, si lo piensas bien, estaba a punto de recorrer la playa contigo y sin siquiera saber tu nombre ¿Qué loco no?

—No lo creo, a mí no me hubiera molestado, porque podría preguntar tu nombre en los próximos encuentros que tengamos.

—¿Piensas que habrán más?

—Créeme, haré que ocurran, soy un tipo que aprovecha cualquier situación, incluso ahora, creo que me he sacado la lotería al encontrar a alguien en las mismas condiciones que yo.

—¿Condiciones?

—Desmotivados, así estamos señorita, por eso necesitamos buscar algo que nos recuerde lo hermoso que es la vida.

—Tienes razón —ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo habían comenzado a caminar, pero ya llevaban un buen tramo recorrido.

Eso debe pasar cuando encuentras a alguien y tienes una buena conversación.

.

.

.

N/A: Lamento todos los horrores que puedan encontrar al leer.


	16. Química: Volleyball

— _ **Dulce vida—**_

 _ **Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. este drabble/escrito/viñeta participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island

Palabras: 319

.

.

.

 ** _—16-Química: Volleyball—_**

El encuentro deportivo entre las academia del país estaba por comenzar y él como el capitán del club de volleyball no podía estar más emocionado, se enfrentarían al Instituto Fairy Tail, la emoción había disminuido cuando se enteró que este año habrían enfrentamientos mixtos, pero siempre volvía al iniciar un partido.

—¡Demos lo mejor chicos! —animó al equipo y salieron de los vestidores, una vez fuera pudieron observar que las chicas ya los estaban esperando.

—¡Capitanes, dense la mano como señal de saludo y un buen partido! —anunció el árbitro, y quedó pasmado al ver a la preciosa peli-rosada que se dirigía hacia él.

Pero eso no sería suficiente para distraerlo.

Al menos eso creyó.

.

.

.

—¡Es increíble! Ninguno da su brazo a torcer, el balón no ha tocado el suelo desde hace dos horas ¡Qué increíble demostración de pasión por el deporte! ¡Qué talento!

Las cosas se habían tornado un tanto extrañas, sin embargo ahí estaban ellos, como si fueran los únicos en la cancha, luchando por la victoria.

Sus movimientos estaban previstos por el otro, nadie decía nada el público sólo se dedicaba a observar.

Porque estaban tan sincronizados que pareciera mentira que fueran rivales.

.

.

.

N/A: Lamento todos los horrores que puedan encontrar al leer.


	17. Química: Bicicleta

— ** _Dulce vida—_**

 ** _Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los utilizo para crear historias locas. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island._**

 ** _Palabras: 252 :D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—16 ** _-Química: Bicicleta—_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Encontrar a alguien que tomara la misma ruta de bicicleta que tú no era extraño, es una ciudad pequeña y no hay tanto espacio.

Pero que esa persona te esté siguiendo desde hace media hora no es algo normal.

Por lo que Meredy decidió poner a prueba la capacidad y condición física de aquel peli-plateado que la estaba siguiendo.

Se desvió hacia el camino del bosque en donde piedras y ramas les dieron la bienvenida, ella iba adelante, pero no podía evitar echar un vistazo atrás para verificar si tenía compañía, por un momento pensó que era así, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que él la estaba siguiendo y se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Luego de quince minutos de andar, decidió hacer una parada y para sorpresa de ella él la imitó.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres? —espetó un tanto molesta.

—Sólo seguía mi rutina de ejercicios y vi que me estabas retando, no pude hacer nada más que aceptar.

—Así que era eso, de cualquier modo, tienes una buena resistencia.

—Debo decir lo mismo de ti ¿Te parece si competimos de regreso?

—Acepto el reto


	18. Química: Cine

— _ **Dulce vida—**_

 _ **Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. este drabble/escrito/viñeta participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island

Palabras: 319

.

.

.

 ** _—18-Química: Cine—_**

Ir al cine no suele ser una molestia.

Pero hoy lo era.

Por el hecho de que la película que iban a ver no era de su agrado.

—¿Quién rayos cambia una película de acción por una de terror? —preguntó el albino frustrado porque su opinión no fuera tomada en cuenta por sus hermanos.

—¡Oh vamos! Si tienes miedo sólo dilo —le dijo Urtear mientras que Gray sólo reía —Sólo te hemos traído porque eres el único con licencia vigente para conducir, no tienes por qué entrar —el Vastia gruñó algo inentendible, pero sólo atinó a irse y sentarse un rato en las escaleras mientras dejaba a esos dos solos.

—¡Simplemente no lo soporto! —alguien le había robado las palabra que estuvo a punto de decir y lo que más le sorprendió es que era una chica que se dirigía hacia donde él estaba tomando la misma postura.

—¿Y a ti por qué te echaron? —realmente no entendía la pregunta, pero supuso que se refería al hecho de estar en las escaleras.

—Ellos tienen el dinero, yo sólo tengo el auto.

—¡Igual que yo! Vine con mi hermano y su grupo de amigos, pero ellos van a ver una película de terror en lugar del estreno que acaba de salir.

—¿Te refieres a …?

—¡Sin control y adrenalina! —gritaron al unísono emocionados por encontrar a alguien en iguales condiciones.

—¡No puedo creer que también te guste!

—¿Sabes? Yo tengo dinero, pero no auto, podemos olvidarnos de ellos mientras disfrutamos de una buena película ¿Quieres?

—Vaya, debe ser el mejor día de mi vida ¡Claro que sí!


End file.
